Kids of Las Noches: Revised
by cole231
Summary: AU. After escaping the hell of Las Noches with his friends Yumichika never thought life could get better. He begins a secret romance with Ichigo and things get complicated. Shinji, his best friend, begins a hidden relationship with Yumi's controlling brother Nnoitra and the feeling of impending doom becomes too much for all of them to bare Rewrite of KOLN. Also Ulqui/Grimm Szay/Ylf
1. The World of Yumichika Ayasegawa

A few years ago I wrote this story and here is the revision! (The longer explanation is in my profile if you're interested) For those of you who have read the first version, the story won't change much. It's just going to get better with the experience of a few years of college writing to back me up. With the sequel half complete, I just can't change it without having issues. I hope you like the re-write! More to come very soon!

-cole-

Yumichika was bored. It was this particular kind of bored that irritated him the most. It wasn't the kind of bored one gets when they are sitting at home alone, nor the type where they are sitting in a crowd of people and just can't follow the conversation, no this brand of bored was a whole new tiresome. It was the kind of bored where one sits in a classroom and stares off at the whiteboard pondering all of the choices they've made their life. Yeah, he could keep looking up at the clock and feel all the minutes tick by like slow death, but that would make time go even slower. The class was nearing it's end and he had nothing left of his imagination to doodle on the page in front of him. Yumichika would never tire of watching himself in his pocket mirror but apparently even today he had done enough of that. For now, he was just sitting in the class like a worthless piece of trash, hoping that something good would come of the day. It was in this moment that he realized he needed a change. Boredom would surely age him prematurely and if there was anything he didn't need in life, it would be that.

 _Perhaps it is the class that bores me the most._ He pondered to himself as he glanced around at the room. Most were focused on the whimpering little blond near the corner with Jyuushiro. Yumichika sighed and decided that inspecting his nails was of far more importance. He surmised that if there was anything in life that deserved more of his time self-grooming would be it. _Now this class,_ he thought again with annoyance, _it is a hindrance to my intelligence._ Personally, Yumichika despised sitting around in a big circle crying about his problems. He hated 'share time' with a passion. He always believed that there were just some things that should be left to the imagination. They all knew why they were there, didn't they? They all knew that bad things happened to them and they were 'safe' now. So why he had to sit in this godforsaken classroom and listen to the woes of others was beyond him.

The reason he was there was simple and that person's name was Sousuke Aizen. Aizen, who had created the world of Las Noches. That man had always been worth a pretty penny but unfortunately he also had a taste for children. It was a shame really, growing up in such a place where the men were frequent, the money was big, and the shame was never ending. Yumichika let his fingers graze over the dark scarf that nestled the bottom of his throat and let his mind wander. That man had tattooed numbers on them so they didn't forget where they came from. No matter where Yumichika might end up in life he had this constant reminder of his upbringing, this stigmatized symbol marking him as a whore. It mocked him every time he sat in this class and day to day he would sit here, nervously fiddling with random objects. Knowing it was best not to listen, knowing that his participation would do him no good.

It wasn't that he wasn't thankful for Ukitake Juushiro and Urahara Kisuke for rescuing them all from Las Noches. He knew they had known Aizen before and thought that he would go down for money laundering and career criminal things, because of their shock at the extent of Aizen's crimes, he knew that they held him in a special place in their hearts, well, Juushiro held him in his at least. Urahara was still just a pervert, regardless of anything else. Yumichika was sixteen now, it was funny to think that he had only known them for three years.

Yumichika let his gaze slide over to his friends. Ulquiorra and Szayel sat to his left while Shinji sat on his right. Ulquiorra was entranced, furiously scratching away at his notebook in a magnificent, astoundingly realistic portrait of his lover. He smirked as he peaked over at the sketch. Yumichika thought it was absolutely lovely that he and Grimmjow had gotten on so well together after they all left Las Noches. It was comical that after all the time they had been there bickering at each other that they would be so hopelessly infatuated with one another now. When they arrived here, Yumichika made the suggestion that they should room together and the battle lines were drawn. It was actually quite comical to see what had become it it. It was only a few months of constant arguing before they fell in bed together, only a few months after that that they had become an official 'thing'. Yumichika really was happy for them. After all he had seen Ulquiorra go through in Las Noches, he deserved some happiness of his own.

Ulquiorra was his longest friend and he cared for him dearly. Yumichika couldn't picture a world without those big beautiful green eyes and that expressionless gaze that struck fear in all those he encountered. It was alright that Ulquiorra could be a bit unperceptive, Yumichika figured that he could do that for the both of them. Ulquiorra and he were the only one's who did not 'share' in class. Everything was 'beautiful' this and 'trash' that and really, they had better things to do then to sit around and whine about things past. It was time for a new day and they wouldn't be the ones looking back.

Szayel was a different kind of animal. Szayel was an eccentric genius, a mad scientist, a beautiful specimen of strange. He was the kind of guy who if you messed with him you wouldn't hear about it for a while. No, not like Nnoitra or Ichigo who would crave the immediate satisfaction of a good fight. Szayel would sit quietly back and contemplate what your proper punishment would be and exact the precise amount of revenge that fit the crime. He was Yumichika's favorite friend because they just had so much fun together. He and Szayel would take over the world one day, they swore it. But unfortunately, with Szayel always being engrossed in his experiments in the lab or fawning over his brother, Yumichika saw Szayel the least of all his friends. Since Szayel and Ylfordt were in a relationship too so that ate up the time they spent, even when they were all together. The two had always been requested to do private shows for the buyers so it wasn't a shock to anyone when they would disappear for hours on end, only to show up later looking flushed and messy. It just seemed natural after all this time. It's funny how being a whore brings together the strangest combinations of love, he thought with a smirk.

Yumichika had met Ulquiorra and Szayel when they were brought to Las Noches but Shinji was different. Shinji was brought here, to the Seireitei, because he had been having difficulties with his family. One of the few times in share class that Shinji shared he had heard how he had an uncle with wandering hands and because of the worsening abuse he had run away. Somehow Juushiro found him and now he was living here with them. Yumichika remembered the was the pretty blond teen had cried. _What a shame,_ he thought as he wriggled his eyebrows at Shinji, who noticed the gesture and gave him a bright toothy smile that showed off most of his teeth. Shinji was Yumichika's best friend. Yumichika had always given that title to Ulquiorra but since he had begun that relationship with Grimmjow, it seemed that the blue haired teen had taken that spot in Ulquiorra's heart long ago. So the honor now went to Shinji who he had met here perhaps a year before. He was happy that Shinji was around now, it almost made him feel complete. Not quite but almost.

The purple eyed teen paused at that thought. He wondered what it felt like to be complete in all aspects of his life.

The bell rang, ripping Yumichika out of his thoughts and pulling him back to the world of the living. "Argh, I thought that was going to take all day. Time moves so slowly in this class" he grumbled to his friends and practically leaped out of his chair to make his way to the door. He registered that nearly the entire class had taken the time to stare daggers at him as he made his hasty retreat and heard the barking laughter of Shinji as his friends followed him from the room. "Ta, Uke-san" he waved at the long-haired teacher.

The door slammed behind him and he fiddled in his bag for his mirror to check for imperfections across his beautiful skin. Yumichika continued to walk, albeit now a bit awkwardly, as he felt an arm slide over his shoulder's and a kiss planted firmly on his cheek. "Have I ever told you that you're the queen of mean, Yumi-yumi?" laughed Shinji as they walked together.

"Ah, so glad this is over! I can't believe you would bore me with the sad tales of every insecurity you've ever felt in your life" Szayel imitated with the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. It was this point that even Ulquiorra cracked a small smile.

"I don't know what Juushiro expects of me, really. There are far worst things in the world then teacher-student relations and I simply can't be held accountable for the pain that he feels from such inconveniences" Yumichika reasoned out with a shrug as they pushed their way past the corridor into the big grassy rotunda with the cafeteria benches in the middle. It was a nice place to meet up really, the Las Noches kids had marked the middle bench beneath the big tree for their own but it wasn't like there weren't plenty of other benches to sit. Only the best for Yumichika, Nnoitra had said once in jest.

"Mhm, like your big fuckin' mouth" Shinji shined and rubbed his knuckles on Yumichika's cheek, which was swiped away with ease. "I mean, he was crying. This is so awful, I actually think I might die" Szayel spluttered out a laugh and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Nnoi!" he sparkled as he saw his big brother, already lounging around the table with the rest of their circle of friends. Extracting himself from Shinji's arms, he wrapped his own around the outrageously tall teen and sat down beside him. "I'm so glad to see you! You're supposed to be at the hospital, you know"

"Doc's late" he shrugged and continued to eat his sandwich. Nnoitra seemed irritated that he had to twist his body away from Yumichika so he wouldn't get any crumbs in the boys lap, but Yumichika ignored his attempts and leaned further into the embrace. He for one didn't mind having to give the older boy a long talk about the etiquette of eating, actually, he welcomed the conversation.

Yumichika smiled. He was glad that he had caught Nnoitra before he was off to see the doctor. Nnoitra had been his everything for as long as he remembered. He had been the first person the other saw when he had come to Las Noches so he believed that Nnoitra felt the same way about their connection like he did. To anyone outside their circle it might have seemed strange that Nnoitra, this rude, conniving, disrespectful person, had such a close relationship with Yumichika who was perceived to be just a delicate peacock of impeccable beauty but inside it was right. They just fit together somehow.

Shinji sat beside them and pulled Yumichika back to him. "Nnoitra, I'll have you know that your little Yumi-kun is such a little bitch" Nnoitra's eye snapped to Yumichika who looked up in innocence.

"What'cha do, Yu?"

"Nothing in the slightest"

"Oh, nothing at all"

"I didn't see anything odd" Yumichika, Szayel, and Ulquiorra offered all at once, looking baffled at the insinuation.

"Yumichika's _cunt_ ning is just too hard for some to swallow" Szayel offered with a wink as he nudged Ylfordt suggestively. Ichigo snorted out a laugh and glanced over at Grimmjow, who looked just as much unbelieving as the rest at the table.

"He simply expressed his boredom before leaving the class. We are meant to express ourselves in that class so I believe it was his right to do so" Ulquiorra said with a concise nod before looking at Nnoitra blankly from across the table and delivering what they all knew was coming. "It just so happened to be in the middle of another one of Izuru's incessant crying spells. I for one welcomed the disturbance" Nnoitra let out a snicker as Grimmjow face palmed and Ylfordt fell into a loud laughter.

"Ain't that what you're supposed to be doing? Crying and shit? I mean, I watch those assholes cry all the time. Nothing changes. Rinse, repeat" Grimmjow said before looking over to Ichigo for support. Grimmjow felt a rage surge through him as he caught the orange haired bastard staring mindlessly over at Yumichika. Kicking him under the table, he got a scowl from his friend before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"-and if I gotta punch that damn Hisagi fucker for sayin' something to ya' I might just kill ya both. You're too much trouble than you're worth, yanno that?" Nnoitra said much to the shock of Yumichika, who promptly pulled the free sandwiches from away from him.

"Well then, feel free not to eat the food I make for you. This is hospital food anyway and seeing as you are not in the hospital you won't be needing this, right?" Yumichika seethed and leaned his head over on Shinji's shoulder in sadness. Nnoitra's eye squinted and he attempted to take the time that Yumichika was sulking to sneak the sandwiches back to himself. However, the blade from Ulquiorra's knife missed his middle and pointer finger by less than a half of an inch as it lodged into the table in front of him, ceasing all of his efforts to continue his quest of sandwich stealing.

"Where'd you even get a knife from, neh, ya' show off" Nnoitra hissed at the green eyed boy before pulling Yumichika close to himself, having to free his hands from Shinji first.

"Do not question me, Nnoi-kun"

"Get off" Yumichika said and weakly struggled to get Nnoitra's hands from him. The tall teen simply shook him for a second until he stopped moving.

"Yumi, don't be upset. You're the most important, beautiful, magnificent, most interesting beauty in the whole world. I want my fuckin' sandwich" he said before reaching for his food once more, which was met by no resistance. Yumichika flicked his hair back and flashed a bright smile up at the teen.

"Aw, no need to be so touchy. It's just a sandwich" The table erupted into a fit of laughter as Nnoitra shoved him away affectionately and grumbled sulkily, going back to eating his food. It was only when he was done did he tell Yumichika that he had lied.

(**)(**)

After Nnoitra's imminent goodbye groping, the friends dispersed back to their respective dorms. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked back silently beside Ylfordt and Szayel who were unabashedly necking. Ulquiorra simply wasn't the type for random public dissplays of affection but Grimmjow never seemed to mind.

Lately Ulquiorra's thoughts had begun to be troublesome. He was not the type to take notice of others private affairs, but it was something he saw the other day that had him quite intrigued. It was the thought of Shinji and Nnoitra, who had been making eyes at each other quite frequently as of late. He couldn't stand the thought of it but he swore he had seen it with his own eyes. One day he had come out into the court yard and for a moment swore that he had caught them doing something. They were on their bench, sitting directly across from each other. Shinji had been leaning up into Nnoitra's personal space, which Ulquiorra himself knew that Nnoitra disliked very much, and had sat back just before he saw Ulquiorra make his way to the table. No it wasn't that really, not that motion. It was the fact that he swore that he saw them unlace their fingers as he approached.

But why on earth would they be holding hands in the first place? That was the question.

The dark haired teen began to notice things after that. Like how Shinji made lewd remarks at everyone around, except for Nnoitra. How he would flirt around and never seem fazed by his surroundings. But he did when Nnoitra was around, he almost seemed to blush every time the one eyed gaze had focused on him. It was an interesting development indeed and something he would be watching out for.

It wasn't that Ulquiorra particularly disliked Shinji as a person. But he wasn't fooled by his persona either. Yumichika liked Shinji so he stayed around and that was alright with him. However, if Shinji decided that messing around with Nnoitra would be alright in this world then he was sadly mistaken. Yumichika was different then the rest of them when it came to matters outside of Las Noches. For one, as far as he remembered, there had _only_ been Las Noches in the before time. He didn't seem to remember anything outside of it and Shinji should have at least known that. Yumichika rarely spoke of his past but that was common knowledge for all of them. It was also common knowledge that Nnoitra and Yumichika belonged to each other so the thought of engaging in a relationship with either one of them would result in...well, Ulquiorra didn't know what would happen. Probably hell, all hell would surely break loose.

Ulquiorra held Yumichika to a different standard after the time they had spent together in Las Noches. The boy would always be around the infirmary patching people up and just wanting to talk to all his peers around him. When they were young it was like Yumichika was starved for the attention of anyone who wasn't old in their eyes. Back then the purple eyed boy was always smiling. Even after the first time he met Ulquiorra and helped dress his wounds, he was smiling and telling him stories as he did it. He had rescued him from Aizen more times than he could remember and Ulquiorra didn't forget it. Whatever was going on with Shinji and Nnoitra would be looked at with care. He swore himself to that.

"What's up?" Grimmjow asked as he put his keys into the door an opened it so that they could walk in. Ulquiorra shrugged and walked into the dark room, switching on the light carelessly.

"I want your thoughts" he said simply as he sat down on Grimmjow's- or really their- bed. He looked up into the blue eyes of his lover, who nodded before he continued on. "Hypothetically, what if we weren't together in a physical sense and I developed feelings for Szayel. What dramatics would take place following our physical activities?" he asked as he looked at the taller man. Grimmjow's eyes practically bulged out of his sockets.

"You're leaving me?" he gasped before crossing the room and throwing himself on top of Ulquiorra, pulling him into a bear hug. Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes and shoved the blue haired man away in disgust.

"No, you idiot. I don't seem to have set this up correctly. Say, Ichigo has a crush on Yumichika. What would come of the situation if they became physical with each other?" Ulquiorra didn't think that Grimmjow's face could grow even more crazy, but he was wrong. Seemingly stuck, frozen in horror, Grimmjow blinked at Ulquiorra like a deer in headlights. _Ichigo really hasn't been_ _ **that**_ _obvious, has he?_ Grimmjow thought to himself worriedly. _Shit, it's a good thing Ulquiorra is asking me about this because if he would've gone to someone like Szayel, things would go very differently. For one, the bitch can't keep his damn mouth shut so things would've blown up by now. This- uh, is not an ideal situation for me. Fuck, he's looking at me. I must...come...clean..._ Grimmjow continued to fight the battle in his head and Ulquiorra's gaze flickered in annoyance.

"Uh-"

"Stop acting like trash. You asked and I responded. I was wondering what would happen if anyone got involved with Yumichika or Nnoitra" Grimmjow relaxed and rubbed his temples with one of his hands.

"Why's that exactly?" Ulquiorra looked up at the ceiling blankly and blinked. He melted into the embrace as Grimmjow snuggled closer and draped his body half way over his own, a shiver took ran down his spine as a warm kiss pressed into his cheek. "I thought I was the only one who noticed"

"It would have been you or Yumichika" Ulquiorra responded, knowing that they were the most perceptive in the group. Ulquiorra just didn't get emotions like the two of them did. Grimmjow was as rowdy and destructive as Ichigo and crude as Nnoitra, but he could size people up and treat them accordingly. It was a skill that Ulquiorra didn't see much use for, but he was sure it would be helpful at some point.

"He didn't?" Grimmjow said in confusion. Grimmjow, for one, thought that if anyone would notice how creepy Ichigo was always looking over at Yumichika, it would be Yumichika himself. But that was alright so long as no one else noticed it just yet. If Nnoitra found out about Ichigo's feelings for Yumichika, they would all be in some serious trouble.

"Not as far as I know. Would friends ask each other about such things?"

"I would say we should stay out of it. If Nnoitra got wind of it he'd go full rampage mode-" Ulquiorra nodded his agreement. Nnoitra had never been the type to like people to pry in his relations. "-and really there's not much we can do about it anyway. They know what they're doing"

"Yumichika would be concerned" the ebony haired teen stated simply and looked over at Grimmjow.

"Yeah well, that's life. We can wait it out and see how things go down. If we say something then we screwed up, if we don't we might screw up too. Might as well be as ignorant for as long as we can" Ulquiorra sighed and relented. He supposed Grimmjow was right about that, if Yumichika ever found out about Shinji and Nnoitra, they would all be in trouble.

(**)(**)

" _Please" he whispered into the dark room. He could feel himself breathing hard as the brunette man came closer to lay near him and purr in his ear._

" _So pretty, Yumichika. You've always been so pretty. My little mama" Yumichika moaned out in pain as he felt fingers prying him open. He twisted his body away and held the hand of the man so that he wouldn't go any deeper. Unfortunately, the man was stronger and seemed to find pleasure in his resistance._

" _Papa, please stop" he cried out and jerked away in surprise as the fingers were removed. The tears continued to pour out of his eyes as his father covered his body with his own. "Please" he whispered brokenly again, sobbing into the chest of the man above him. "Aha-" he choked as he felt it push into his body, he attempted to jerk away but he was held in place much to his horror. "Ahaa-" he continued to whine as he held his eyes closed tightly. His backside stung in pain and his mouth was slack. "Please, papa-" he cried out as the man forced his way further inside of him._

" _Yes, Yumi. Say it again" Yumichika sobbed out at the encouragement and gripped the man's arms. After too many moment's of silence, the man slammed into him and grabbed onto the back of his head, presumably because he wanted to feel Yumichika's scream sounded off on his chest._

" _Ahaha-" he choked out. "Papa, please!"_

Yumichika awoke with a gasp and bolted from his bed. He sobbed out and reached to the back of his head as if he could still feel the hand gripping him tightly. Yumichika brought his hands up to sink into his hair and he pulled gently as he let out a loud scream of frustration and fell to the floor. "Hmm" he cried to himself, bent down with his forehead touching the floor. "Nnoitra" he said brokenly as he picked himself up and crawled over to the bed on the opposite side of the room then his. He gripped his hands in the sheets and lay his head on the mattress, silently wishing that this was not the night that the tall man decided to go get his brain fixed.

Nnoitra was a giant at six foot ten and he went to the hospital to have his brain fiddled with. The doctors said that if he didn't do it now, they didn't know how much he'd grow to be. Nnoitra didn't seem to care but it had to be done. Right now Yumichika wished that he was with him. He needed the tall teen's embrace. He needed to be able to cry out in the night and look over at Nnoi, who would surely just raise the side of his comforter and allow Yumichika to climb right in with him. He would feel comforted listening to that uncouth accent telling him to quiet down and not give himself a panic attack. Nnoitra would wrap his hand around his neck, one thing that had always calmed him down since he had been running to Nnoitra for comfort, and squeeze until he was light headed and couldn't see straight. The purple eyed teen would lean his head back and let out little gasps as he could feel the life suffocated from him. Only a few times did he pass out from these activities but he always woke up feeling so miraculous, right now he really needed that feeling. He needed that full body shock through his system to make him feel better.

Yumichika wondered if that was how the night ended if Ulquiorra ever woke up Grimmjow like that. They all knew nothing would hurt them here, but he felt protected because of Nnoitra's strength. Ulquiorra felt protected because of the way Grimmjow felt about him. Anyone could see that they loved each other, even without them being all over each other like Szayel and Ylfordt. Yumichika wondered if Ulquiorra ever woke up and Grimmjow was just _there_. Just holding him and making him feel warm. There was no warmth in Nnoitra. No soft touches, kind words, or strong embrace. No, from Nnoitra, one gets a hand on the neck and the promise of safety from the physical pain on the outside world. It was almost like he was afraid to break him most of the time, afraid he might crack from the sheer emotion of togetherness.

Yumichika silently wondered how it would feel to have someone be there for him like that. _Is that what completion feels like?_

He flinched as he heard a knock on his door. Hoping the disruption would go away, he pretended no one was there but to no avail. The shakes that were running through his body wouldn't stop as he got up to see who kept knocking on that damn door.

"Open up" Ichigo's voice floated into the room from behind the door and Yumichika sighed. Ichigo was probably the last person he would want in his room. He may as well be a stranger with the amount of conversations that they had had with each other. There were so many times that he thought Ichigo might be afraid of him too from the way he spurned away any of his conversations.

Yumichika wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his kimono and hesitantly approached the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and looked up at the man. "And who is knocking at my chamber door?" he said dejectedly at the tall man who was just leaning down on the door frame with his head bent low, just staring down at his feet.

"You ok?" the deep voice grumbled before looking up into his eyes. Yumichika couldn't help but look away from those brilliant auburn eyes that were looking down at him. He had never realized the beauty of Ichigo until this moment when he was focused at him. He simply shrugged and crossed his arms, feeling slightly awkward at this predicament. For a few moments they just stood there and Yumichika unconsciously wrapped his kimono around himself, as if feeling Ichigo's eyes stray far beyond where he had ever seen them go before. He thought he was imagining it but looking back up at Ichigo and the blush that had spread across his cheeks, he thought to himself that he might not be so off the mark.

Stepping into the taller teen's personal space, Yumichika decided to test his theory. He wanted to know what it felt like, he wanted to feel complete. Here Ichigo stood in front of him looking all the type to take him into his arms and make sure that no one hurt him from the inside and Yumichika couldn't help but take this opportunity. His breathing picked up pace as long arms came to wrap around him and pull him into a friendly hug. His hands came to rest on the orange haired teen's back and he lowered his head to his chest. _This is the feeling, isn't it?_ He wondered to himself. _He feels so warm. Isn't that what people say when they love something? How warm they felt when they were pressed against each other. I could get used to this. What a beautiful feeling, indeed._

"I just wanted to know if you were ok" Ichigo whispered before pulling back, their eyes connecting once again. "I heard you..." his voice trailed off as he seemed to lose his thoughts in the moments that they stood there looking into each other.

Yumichika watched wearily as Ichigo bent down and pressed his lips against his own. A shake went through him on the first touch, on the second he felt as if his entire being folded. It was so rare that he had ever been kissed, he could feel it now, that heat bearing down on him, consuming him. He pressed himself onto his toes and dove further into the kiss as the arms closed around him more tightly. Soon, Ichigo released his mouth and exhaled sharply, almost like he was struggling not to continue their kiss. Yumichika was confused and wondered why did that beautiful moment had to stop.

"I just- you're ok"

"Yeah" Yumichika breathed out and stood back, pulling away from Ichigo and looking up to see if he could figure out his emotions from here. But the orange haired teen simply nodded and turned to move back to his room that sat directly beside Yumichika's own. Yumichika thought quickly and hastily snatched onto Ichigo's night shirt. He took a step back into Ichigo's space. "I lied" he said, growing desperate for the warmth to come back. He didn't want him to leave, didn't want to be alone right now so he did the only thing he could think of. Yumichika pulled the arms back around him and rested his head back on the broad chest. "Can you stay? For a little while. You could leave when I'm asleep if you want. I just- uhm." Ichigo's chin briefly rubbed the top of his head before he guided them back into the room and made his way to Yumichika's bed.

Yumichika sighed as he closed his eyes. He couldn't help but marvel at the way he could hear Ichigo's soft breathing and the sound of his heart beat. With that, he fell into a dreamless sleep, his last thought being that he rather enjoyed this weightless feeling of content.


	2. The Story of Shinji and Nnoitra

The first thing that Yumichika became aware of was the magnificent sensation of smoothing his hips forward and the rippling effect it had on the rest of his being. He felt his nice big pillow attempting to disentangle themselves, but he pressed himself closer as an awareness of the rest of his body came over him slowly. Yumichika refused to open his eyes, rationing out that it was much to early in the morning to actually be awake, but in this state, he could at least take a break from his pleasant dream. He pulled his leg down from around Ichigo's waist and drew himself closer to the warm body, feeling his body tense and plead for more of this foreign sensation. He didn't know when things in this darkly lit world had become so pleasurable, but he was going to enjoy whatever it was that he was given.

Yumichika resigned himself to moving forward once more at this unknown sensation. He had been with many a man before but he never remembered feeling anything like this. Perhaps in those in-between times when he had woken up from the suffocation that Nnoitra dealt him in the middle of the night, but even that was too quick to describe what he was feeling now as he continued his slow ministrations. This was a feeling that he couldn't put his finger on, but he was trying to get as close to it as he possible could, fearing that it would end too soon. Letting out a shaky breath against the neck he had at some point tucked himself into, he smoothed his hips down once more, much to the distress of his companion.

"Yumichika-" Ichigo breathed out in a whine, sending another bout of shivers coursing down to his core. The purple hair teen felt his mouth fall open and his inhibitions falter as he repeated the motion. It was then that he registered the feeling of Ichigo's hands, those brilliant thumbs, gripping him lightly on the hips and rubbing little circles into the pressure points that nestled above his hardness.

Yumichika ran his hands up the others body and looped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer to sink himself deeper into the feeling, every ounce of need dripping off of him, begging Ichigo to consume him. He let out a moan as his quivering form once again came into contact with Ichigo's arousal. A whimper escaped him as he lifted his head and pressed his cheek into his companions. The taller teen lowered his face and he welcomed the searing kiss.

"Ah-" he choked out a little moan as Ichigo's hips flicked forward and caught him off guard. It seemed to him then that he wasn't the only one who was having difficulties keeping hold of his composure. "Ichigo" he whispered darkly, enjoying fully the effect that the name had on his companion.

"Fuck, I-" Ichigo swore as he moved himself to hover over Yumichika's lithe frame. Yumichika let out another sound of surprised joy as the orange headed teen ground down lightly into him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he opened his legs and let the other boy settle in between them. He decided the that he rather liked the feeling of Ichigo above him like this, chest-to-chest, rolling their hips together to experience this warming sensation. Yumichika thread his fingers through his own hair and arched his body toward the one on top of his own. Ichigo's movements became erratic as he hiked up Yumichika's kimono and pulled down his own pajama pants.

Yumichika gasped at the first contact of his hardness against Ichigo's. Now this, he had never felt anything like it. He moaned out as they moved together. The taller teen was still guiding his slightly raised hips to meet his own, Yumichika himself was coming undone and slowly unraveling into sure insanity from the sensation overload. Yumichika flinched away in shock as a mouth attached itself to a spot between his neck and collar bone.

A wave of intensity ran through Yumichika like wildfire. He could feel his body shake as white lights exploded behind his eyes and his body tense as he released onto his stomach. The mouth attached to his neck groaned out before the teen above him thrust a few more times roughly against his frame. His body went slack as he felt another warmth spill onto his stomach with his own. "Mhm" he moaned out, tight lipped as Ichigo continued to move his skillful mouth to suck and lick at that spot that kept him stuck in this moment of insanity. "Oh fuck-" he whispered, feeling the body press down on him lightly. Their members were worn, but Yumichika was still so sensitive to the sensations. "Fuck" he breathed out, catching Ichigo's arms and sinking his fingernails into them as the warmth returned with a vengeance. He attempted to pull away from Ichigo out of fear, it just felt too good, he couldn't keep going like this. Yumichika was sure if he did he might die. "Oh, stop-" he whispered weakly, jerking his hips and arching back once more. "God" he said, leaning his head back, feeling his eyebrows crease to the top of his forehead and his mouth go slack as the other boy did it again. He held one hand to the back of Ichigo's head and thrust weakly against him as the orgasm ripped through his body. "Gods, I-" he said as his body came back down to the bed, utterly defeated with the feeling of a beautiful warmth.

Yumichika and Ichigo breathed out hard as they came to lie down beside each other on the bed. Yumichika's eyes rested on the ceiling with a sigh and he let out another moan as he could feel the pulses grow weaker in his nether regions. He couldn't think right now, or tried very hard not to at least. This was too brilliant a moment to ruin it with insecurities, so he just let himself try to fall back asleep. He had nearly forgotten about the mess that was splattered along his stomach until he felt the hot tongue dip into his navel.

Another shiver running through him, Yumichika sunk his fingers into the orange hair below him. He found it oddly erotic, the way the man had licked along his stomach to clean up any remembrance of the mess that they had made. He allowed the hands to untie his kimono and pull it open, baring himself to the watchful eye of Ichigo Kurosaki, who was doing such a lovely job of consuming him that night. Yumichika 's resolve faltered as their eyes connected as Ichigo licked up the last of it. He moaned and continued his stroking of the other boys hair as the bigger of the two leaned himself up on his elbows and snatched Yumichika up into a kiss that weakened his entire being. Yumichika continued to breath deeply, even after Ichigo settled back down beside him and pulled the forgotten sheets back over their bodies.

Yumichika sighed as the content feeling washed over his body. He pressed his back to Ichigo's chest and eventually fell into yet another peaceful sleep, all the while ruing the day that Ichigo had to leave the comfort of Yumichika's bed and go back to sleep in his own.

(**)(**)

Shinji Hirako opened his eyes to the unwelcome streaks of morning light that cascaded down into his bedroom. Groaning, he sat up and pressed a hand to his head, growing irritated as he realized that he had fallen asleep with the bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. Chucking the thing at the wall, Shinj brought his knees to his chest and hugged himself as he awoke. It was like a curse that the first thing that would come to his mind would be Nnoitra. It was an evil, bitter world if in the first moments of consciousness he wished to wake up beside that boy. Almost immediately, the guilt set in and his mind wandered to Yumichika, who would likely be thinking the same thing as he woke up and looked over to discover that his roommate was no longer laying in the bed opposite his own.

Shinji had been very stressed as of late. With his dysfunctional mind constantly reverting back to thoughts of the tall teen, he thought that he was going crazy. Only an idiot would find himself falling for someone as disrespectful and rude as Nnoitra and he gathered that today he was that idiot. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought himself a masochist before his little trysts with Nnoitra had begun, but this was a new brand of insanity that he had never felt before. Nnoitra was into emotional sadism like no other he had met. He seemed to feed off of the notion that Shinji couldn't get him out of his head and the blond knew he had made a mistake the moment that he told him the truth. This paired with the downright sadistic nature of Nnoitra in general and Shinji was bound to unravel anytime now.

It had only been a few weeks since they had begun their activities and it was weighing down on Shinji. He wanted to tell Yumichika, really he did, but it wouldn't be a pretty situation. Yumichika and Nnoitra were not really brothers but somehow one of them got it into their head that they should be. Shinji found the relationship oddly kinky, but never let his mind wander too far down that path. He knew Nnoitra would never try to corrupt Yumichika because Yumichika was the only thing in the world that Nnoitra saw anything delicate and untouchable in. It was likely from their time in Las Noches, a time that Shinji knew so very little about, that they had gotten so close. Shinji was sure that the two were never sexual together, but it was a closeness that made it clear to all that friends don't touch friends brothers and that was it. Or rather, friends don't touch Yumichika or Nnoitra, because all hell would likely break loose if the other found out. Still, that thought didn't help when Shinji would sit in his bed like this in the early morning and wonder what life would be like if he could truly be Nnoitra's, out in the open for everyone to see.

Shinji's recalled the beginning and replayed the memory yet again to see if there was something in there that he could have done differently, something that would make him feel less guilty if he tried.

 _Shinji had never looked at the tall man like this before. He tilted his head to the side and let his eyes roam up the lanky frame that stood a few paces away from him. Nnoitra was standing with his back against the tree, one foot hiked up on it with a cigarette between his fingers. Shinji couldn't help but think how handsome that boy looked standing like that, how natural he was when he relaxed like that, how dangerous the world felt when he was around._

 _They waited in silence for the others who would likely be joining them soon. It wasn't too long ago that he had gotten a text from Yumichika saying that he and Grimmjow were on their way. The blond lay on top the bench beside the large tree with it's engorged billowing branches and shamelessly let his gaze rest on Nnoitra. Suddenly, the tall teen shoved away from the tree and walked over to sit on the bench that Shinji was currently sprawled over. He felt a blush course through his cheeks as Nnoitra focused his attention down on him. The smaller teen couldn't help but feel his heart beat quicken as another gust of wind came over them and the dark hair fell over the others scarf that had rested over his missing eye. Shinji pondered the circumstances that one might lose an eye._

" _What'cha starin at?" Nnoitra asked before taking another hit of his cigarette. Shinji simply smiled and did what he knew best. He flirted (which, as he thought back, seemed like a horrible idea in hindsight)._

" _You a'course Nnoi-bunny" he smirked. "Who else is there?" Shinji raised one of his knees and leaned toward the tall teen, reveling in the attention when Nnoitra took the bait and let his eyes roam down his body. Nnoita let out a snort and leaned closer, letting a Cheshire grin fall onto his face._

" _Neh," Nnoitra clicked his tongue, continuing to stare down at the body presented to him. "Don't call me that" Shinji smirked and leaned his head up._

" _Well then, what do I gotta do for the honors then? I see myself getting really attached to this nickname, you know. It seems like somethings right about the world the way it rolls of my tongue" A hint of amusement crossed Nnoitra's features as Shinji reached out and traced invisible designs into Nnoita's sleeve. Shinji found himself wishing to know what those long fingers could do. When Shinji looked back up, he found a very maniacal expression plastered across Nnoitra's face. He looked every ounce as prepared as he did when he was about to get into a fight._

" _Watch yer words, bitch" he spat, lifting his hand to sink into the back of Shinji's hair. The blond gasped and had to press a hand to Nnoitra's chest as he was jerked up by the back of his head quickly and brought closer into the tall teen's personal space. He breathed out shakily as the smell of cigarettes and must wafted into his nose. Shinji was startled as the hand on the back of his head gripped his hair tighter and his face was turned up to look directly into Nnoitra's eye. "Ya' might get hurt" the whisper shook him to the core as Nnoitra let go and shoved him back onto the table. Shinji didn't have enough time to process the act of aggression before he heard the burst of the door behind him. Yumichika and Grimmjow's melodious laughter followed as they approached the table._

" _Feel free to come over then, Nnoi-bunny" he said sharply, giving his last glance at the teen. "Ya' might be surprised by who likes a little pain with their play"_

 _Shinji sat up promptly, cutting off any hope of reply from the tall teen. He could hear the amused click of a tongue sound off from behind him, but composed himself to focus on their friends who were approaching the table. He snorted out a laugh at he watched Ylfordt carry an upside down Szayel._

" _I tried to catch Ulquiorra but he's too damn violent" Grimmjow remarked dejectedly, much to the delight of Yumichika who seemed ready to pounce on Nnoitra the moment he came across him._

" _Nnnoiiiitra!" Yumichika bellowed out as he hugged his arms around Nnoitra from behind. "I win!"_

" _You don't win" Grimmjow hissed with squinted eyes over at his friend. Yumichika leaned back to pull out a little notebook from his book bag. He flicked through some pages and Shinji lifted his eyebrow, silently wondering what game he and Grimmjow had decided to play today._

" _Catch Bigfoot, 200 points" Yumichika pointed out simply before taking a pen out of his pocket and making a little mark on the pad._

" _Bigfoot" Nnoitra grumbled, but accepted Yumichika's imminent embrace nonetheless. Not to be outdone, Nnoitra took a the last long hit of his cigarette and blew it directly at Yumichika who moved out of the stream in outrage. As he began to yell about how ugly it was to smell like smoke, Shinji laughed out and accidentally met Nnoitra's eyes once again. The one eyed gaze momentarily rested on him in a way that both concerned and aroused him._ What a perfect feeling, _Shinji thought before turning his attention back to Yumichika and the long stream of threats that he began to barrage the group with._

 _(**)_

 _Shinji cried out to pain into the darkness of the room. His entire body seized up in tension as he felt the long member threaten to tear him in two. The blond knew right then that Nnoitra wasn't joking about wanting to hurt him, no, no he really wanted to hurt him. He gasped out as the lubed member pulled out and rammed into him once more._

" _Oh, fuck" he wheezed out, doing his best to become accustomed to the enlarged object currently invading his hole. He dug his fingers into his sheets as he arched his back and let his hand fall behind him onto Nnoitra's hip, attempting to hold him still of the intrusion. The tall teen just let out a hysterical laugh and snatched up the back of his hair, making him sit up onto his cock and sink until he could feel Nnoitra's hair against his hole. "Fuck" he gasped out, he had never felt so full before. Shinji quivered unintentionally as Nnoitra's hand gripped tight onto his waist, pulling him back to fuck himself roughly._

" _Relax, neh" he purred out smoothly before jerking up into Shinji, making him flinch forward with a sob. "We're just getting started for the night, yanno" Shinji's mouth fell open into a moan and reached up for the hand on the back of his head. Before he knew it, Nnoitra was controlling Shinji's body quickly. Bringing him up and down at record speeds, fucking him on top of himself._

" _Oh fuck-" was all he could choke out as he was arched back, he could feel Nnoitra taking every bit of pleasure into controlling everything he did. Every movement was calculated, from the way he kept drilling into his prostate to the way he would pull on Shinji's hair the moment he stopped screaming from this full body torture. Shinji found out quickly that Nnoitra liked to hear him whimper and beg, he liked it when he unraveled and laid himself down bare in front of him, giving him ounce of strength in his body that he could._

 _Shinji 's moans became labored as he neared release. His loud yelps and begs turned into persistent breaths of pleasure, no matter how hard Nnoitra brought him down. Shinji held one hand on the hand on the back of his head, the other gripping onto the arm around his abdomen as he felt himself draw near. His mouth fell open and he clenched his eyes as the world faded into darkness._

" _N-Nn-oi-...f- f- ah ah ah ah- oh" he sobbed, attempting to reach down and touch himself. But he was stopped and Nnoitra leaned him forward with his face pressed down to the bed as he hammered down into him for all he was worth._

" _What did you call me?" Nnoitra said wickedly, leaning down to slither an arm around him onto Shinji's leaking member into his hand. Shinji cried out as he firmly fixed his fingers at the bottom of his cock to prevent him from bursting. Shinji couldn't help further spreading out wantonly as Nnoitra continued his punishing pace. He couldn't remember a time when someone fucked him this hard, and for this long. When Shinji felt his thrusts becoming erratic the tears began to fall from his eyes and the begging shot out from his lips._

" _Please-" he whimpered out, he could do nothing but turn his head to the side and attempt to look back at the teen who was plowing into him from behind. He screeched out as Nnoitra continued to focus in on that spot inside of him that made him feel so alive._

" _What'd you fuckin' call me?" he snarled and Shinji's mind went blank._

 _A stream of nonsensical words and sounds came flooding out of him in an instant. He didn't even know what he was saying or if it made any sense but he was sure he included "-bunny" in there somewhere. Nnoitra seemed pleased by it and let his member go. Shinji's entire body clenched up the moment Nnoitra's hands came to the back of his head and he began to thrust inside of him harshly. "Fuck" he breathed out as his whole body felt the brunt of this amazing orgasm._

 _Nnoitra was not far behind him and soon had collapsed on the bed beside Shinji. The blond continued to breathe deeply and pressed a hand to the back of his head to feel the beginning of a bump. He felt disgusted, yet quite satisfied with the amount of sweat that covered both their bodies and the bed. His thighs were slick and he felt the soreness begin to set in inside of his abused hole. After some time, he turned over on his back, deciding that he quite enjoyed the idea of his hole feeling warm and used, full of Nnoitra's cum._

" _You came in me" he whispered to the teen beside him who seemed oblivious to the world. His eye was closed but his scarf had somehow managed to stay steady throughout their rough session._

" _Did that" Nnoitra responded with a shrug in his voice. Shinji smiled and stretched out his body, attempting to get these butterflies from out of his stomach. He was so exhausted he felt like he could sleep for days after that. But instead of passing out, he did something that rather surprised the both of them. Shinji reached down and sunk his fingers into himself, his body felt aflame once again as the thought that Nnoitra had left a piece of himself inside of him came to his thoughts. Arching his back, he brought his other hand to stroke himself languidly beside the hand that prodded his opening. He let out tiny breaths as he worked himself back up into arousal. It really wasn't that difficult with the memory of what he had just done replaying in his head._

 _Shinji opened his eyes at the sound movement beside him. He watched closely as Nnoitra made his way to the end of his bed and settled himself in between Shinji's feet. Reaching up onto the white vanity behind him, Nnoitra grabbed his pack of cigarettes and quickly lit one for himself. Seemingly intoxicated by every motion that Nnoitra made, Shinji was surprised and winced when he felt a sharp slap come to his thigh. He gasped in pain as he stare accusingly into Nnoitra's eye._

" _I didn't tell ya' to stop" Shinji smirked and resumed his movements until he came once again with Nnoitra's eyes focused in him, Shinji was happy to say that it was the most satisfying moment that he had ever experienced in his lifetime._

Shinji leaned against the tiles on the wall as he came, thinking about Nnoitra and their first time together. He knew he fucked up, but he couldn't imagine feeling so good about anything else ever. Truthfully, he was happy that Nnoitra had gone away for his surgery. The way he had always whispered 'Don't tell Yumi' was enough to eat away an anyone's soul, so Shinji was glad to have some alone time after these last few weeks of sneaking around. It was during this alone time that he would try to get thoughts of the large teen out of his head. Shinji feared that the more time he spent with Nnoitra the more addicted he would become, if he hadn't already felt that way to begin with. He wondered if Nnoitra would think of him like this after he left his apartment after one of their late night rendezvous.

Nnoitra did little things that made Shinji think that he felt the same way. He thought at one point that he had been making up those things in his head until the day he left and Yumichika had announced that he should tell him he would miss him for being the most beautiful thing alive. Nnoitra had chuckled and thrown an arm over both of them as he walked over to the car awaiting his departure. He had said they were both the most beautiful things, much to Yumichika's disgust, and left before he was forced into ranking them individually. It was times like those that made Shinji think that perhaps he had a chance at this. He wanted Nnoitra to say things like that to him more often, and more than anything, he wanted Yumichika to understand.

Shinji toweled off and went to plop onto his bed. It seemed that Kensei was always out these days so he had no problems with walking around in the nude. Honestly, even if Kensei had shown up they probably wouldn't have paid each other much attention. They never really had before.

Shinji picked up his phone and pressed the number 2. After a few rings a voice sang "Hello" into his ear.

"Hey, did you talk to Yumi and Ulqui yet?" Shinji asked Szayel who was apparently having difficulties focusing on anything outside of his bed. Really, Shinji shouldn't be surprised that the two horn-balls were going at it like this. It was Saturday after all, the day to sleep in until one and fuck until they couldn't walk anymore. "Say, listen for like five seconds, ok?"

"Eh, I'm still in bed. It's so early, yanno-"

"It's twelve o'clock" Shinji rolled his eyes, his face falling into a playful grin. "It's late. I wanted to see that movie"

"Shin-chan, those two are early risers. You called the person who is not. I cannot be held accountable for not being up and out whenever they are. And why didn't you call Yumichika first? He's probably been up and sobbing over Nnoi's absence for at least three hours by now"

"Yeah, you got me there. Whatever, baka. You better get that dick out and get ready. I for one am heading out soon, regardless of what the rest of ya' lazy bones are doing" Szayel laughed out and muttered a weak farewell, promising to be out soon enough for their day out.

Szayel sighed as he pushed the end button. Motioning for Ylfordt to keep going with his head between his legs, Szayel relaxed back onto the mattress and began pressing buttons on his phone.

"What's going on?" his older brother groaned out, head falling to his thigh.

"Shh. Don't stop" he ordered with a smirk and pulled on the blond hair to guide it back to his hardness. Ylfordt shook his hand away and gave him a toothy smile.

"Make me" he teased. Szayel poked lightly at his nose as he raised the phone to his ear and listened to the rings.

"Szayel" the monotone voice came through the phone.

"You up, sunshine?" Szayel asked Ulquiorra, who he registered was likely in the same predicament as he.

"I am still in bed"

"Shinji's looking for you and Yumi. Says he want's to go to those talkies on the big screen."

"I have little interest in what you or Shinji is doing, seeing as I am currently indisposed" Ulquiorra replied, resting his hands over Grimmjow's broad chest. The blue haired teen stare up at him lewdly with a grin on his face, gently thrusting his hips to move into his lover. Ulquiorra's eyes briefly fluttered in pleasure before he resigned himself to getting off of this infernal phone. "I'm hanging up. We will be ready in two hours. Goodbye"

Szayel scowled but texted Shinji anyway. He really didn't care what was going on right now, especially with that tongue dancing merrily around his bits.

Yumichika yawned out and lazily reached for his phone as it blared out loudly. He growled at the thing before turning and snuggling back into the embrace he had just pulled out of. Laying comfortably in the arms of the taller teen, Yumichika pressed the answer button and brought it to his ear.

"Yes" he answered simply.

"Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Yumichika watched as one of Ichigo's eyes opened as the melodious sound of Shinji Hirako's voice floated into his ear.

"For your information-" Yumichika began, struggling to keep his voice steady as he felt the other teens hands come to run up his sides. "I was having a very pleasant dream and you've cut it short. Shame on you"

"Aw, Yumi, want me to come over and make you _feel_ better? You know what the boys say about my tongue, yeah?" Yumichika's face lifted into a smile and he laughed in defeat.

"What do you need from me, Shinji? I'm so sleepy" he cried out, pushing his face into Ichigo's chest, loving the feel of those arms encapsulating him.

"Meet me in the middle in two hours? We were supposed to go out and I think I've given all of you lazy fuckers more than enough time to do nothing"

 _It's Saturday, damn it!_ Yumichika reasoned out before giving up. "Two hours, yeah" Yumichika smiled as Ichigo placed a few little kisses on his cheek, he couldn't help the little laugh that fell out of his mouth at the warming sensation.

"Yumi, just how busy are you?" Shinji said. Yumichika could actually see the suspicion written all over his face, he hadn't realized how long he had just held the phone up to his ear without saying anything, just feeling Ichigo's little kisses the whole time. Ichigo seemed to think the same thing as he pulled back and his face lit into a bright smile, laughter on his tongue but never breaking.

"Not" Yumichika scoffed. "I'm getting off the phone!"

"We'll talk about this later, but ok, see you then"

"Ok, then" Yumichika said before hanging up the phone. He curled back around Ichigo and let his eyes fall back closed.

"How busy are we today?" asked Ichigo as he rested his head back against the pillow.

"Not busy enough that we can't lay here for another hour" Yumichika felt his heart warm as the sound of a smile sounded from above him. He settled down and mentally began to prepare himself for the rest of the day. Yumichika could worry about everything that happened with Ichigo at a later time. What he felt was more important was exactly what he would be wearing for the day.


End file.
